starwarsjedifallenorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Databank
The Databank is one of the menus in Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. It contains valuable information in the game. Bogano Flora and Fauna #Bog Rats and Splox - Generally a hyper-aggressive, territorial species, bog rats gradually formed mutualistic relationships with splox. Splox will disturb bogling nests, luring them to the surface to be ambushed and eaten by bog rats. Once the adult boglings are out of the way, splox burrow into their nests and devour the eggs #Mysterious Skeleton - The structure of these bones suggests a large reptilian creature. An analysis of elements within the bones date them as old as 1000 years. #Para Fish - Para fish inhabit large bodies of water, feeding primarily on small algae fragments and other plants. When algae supply grows scarce, many fish die off. Their decomposition process raises the acidity of the water, gradually wearing away at the ground below and forming sinkholes #Zaur - Zaur thrive in rocky, windy habitats where their low stance and adhesive grip provide fast and agile traversal over multiple surfaces, like cavern walls. Highly sensitive to climate, they function slower in warmer temperatures than colder ones. Bogling Studies #Bogling Corpse - This bogling fought back against an Oggdo, desperatley trying to protect its family. #Dead Bogling - A dead "bogling" killed by one of the predators that live on the Fractured Plain. It was most likely headed back to its nest. #Bogling Tunnel - Bogling tunnels connect their nests and serve as a natural defence against predators. Able to dig five meters per day, boglings collaborate in "heckles", or large packs, spending approximatley one-third of their life span digging the intricate tunnel network. #Boglings - Boglings are small creatures endemic to Bogano. Natural escape artists, they evolved to run on their toes. This technique allows them to quickly change direction or jump while navigating Bogano´s mix of rocky and marsh-like terrain. Their furry bodies compensate for the heat lost through their bare feet. #Dead Splox - A dead splox, killed by boglings when it attempted to raid their nest. The Researcher #Water Filters - These water fillers rely on the planet's algae to purify drinking water. Impurities are removed by the algae and used as fuel to create water and minerals in a process known as chemosynthesis. The result converts the water's natural acids into drinkable water. #Research Notes - Meticulous hand-crafted notes on the energy sphere left behind by the researcher on Bogano. #Research Camp - Traces of a camp used by someone excited to study a large creature they referred to as a "Binog". #Larder - Someone lived here for some time, using this larder for storage and provisions #Traveling To the Vault - A tool used by a traveler who wanted to reach the mysterious Vault. #Meditation - A meditation area, well hidden. Whoever was here knew the Jedi Order. #Frustration - A bag left by someone who came here from Coruscant. They were strangley frustrated with the Jedi Council for some reason. #Secluded Sanctuary - Part of Cordova's kit. He was troubled about the Jedi's continued involvement in a seemingly endless war. He knew his work here was more important. #Corodova's Padawan - Cordova felt isolated and alone. He spent time fondly reflecting on his Padawan and the memory of their adventures. #Old Memoirs - Cordova's droid kit. He hoped someone would come along who could figure out the secret to the vault. #Weather Sensor - Jedi Master Eno Cordova originally created this weather sensor to help him decide whether or not to wear a sweater on his excavations. To his surprise, the data he retrived showed traces of electromagnetic radiation in Bogano's winds. Though it exists in much lower concentrations than on Zeffo, Cordova theorized this could be one reason the Zeffo chose to create their vault on Bogano. #Droid Cairn - These scraps served as cairns for the droids who helped build the research station on Bogano. Whithout their help, little would be known about the Zeffo or their vault. #Faded Mural - A faded mural located on Bogano not far from the Zeffo Vault. It likely represents a planet but the artwork is too damaged to make out any specifics. Remnants of a Lost Civilization #Offerings - These relics contain materials that aren't native to Bogano. Their fragile structure indicates they were purely decorative, potentially objects of religious significance. It's possible they were carried here as a form of pilgrimage. #Inscriptions - The Vault is built out of karnite, a hard stone rich in minerals. Its inner walls are decorated with metallic plating and inscriptions. The glyphs don't return results in any galactic databank, suggesting the language has been lost to time. #Ancient Bones - Ancient remains of a sentient species. Too faint to gather any other information. #The Vault - This structure has been here for centuries. It appears the only way to open the Vault is by using the Force. #Zeffo Colony - This Statue was placed carefully on a site with a view of the Vault. An indication that the ancients here chose the location of the Vault with great purpose. #Resting Place - An ancient burial site, hastily fashioned for an unknown race, not human. The Creature #Binog Mural - An ancient Zeffo depiction of the Binog. Cordova hypothesized the presence of the Binog was a key factor in choosing Bogano for the Vault due to its importance in Zeffo art. #The Binog - The Binog is an enormous, amphi-mammalian creature found only on Bogano. They can live for thousands of years, only breeding once per lifetime. Due to their scarcity of offspring, very few Binogs are left in the galaxy. Bracca Flora and Fauna #Bracca #Ibdis Maw Empire on Bracca #The Scrapper Guild #Starship Scrapyard #Bracca Cargo Trains Characters Cal Kestis #Cal Kestis #Order 66 #Hope Cere Junda #Cere Junda #Apprentice of Eno Cordova #Cere's Padawan #Cere's Past #A Jedi's Resolve Greez Dritus #Greez Dritus #Infamous #The Pilot of Mantis BD-1 #BD-1 #Encrypted Files #Droid Jail #My Friend Eno Cordova #Eno Cordova #Vault Requirements #Influences from Kashyyyk #Astrium #My Friend The Second Sister #The Second Sister #Cere's Padawan #An Inquisitor is Born The Ninth Sister #The Ninth Sister #The End of the Ninth Sister? Nightsister Merrin #A Nightsister #Malicos Unveiled #A New Start The Wanderer #The Wanderer #Taron Malicos #The Fallen Jedi Jaro Tapal #Jaro Tapal #Trust Only in the Force Other Characters #Prauf #Saw Gerrera #Mari Kosan #Sorc Tormo #Tarfful #Mirienna #Choyyssyk Cordova's Journey Archive One - Discovery #An Ancient Sphere #Sage, Vault and Tomb #The Sages Archive Two - Miktrull #Sage Miktrull #Magnets #The Key to the Vault Archives Three - Dathomir #Discovering Dathomir #Kujet's Tomb #Shrouded in Darkness Archive Four - Eilram #Tomb of Eilram #Sage Eilram #An Old Friend Archive Five - Astrium #Shyyyo Bird #Origin Tree #Astrium Archive Six - Vision #The Premonition #Acquiring the Holocron Archive Seven - Goodbye #My Friend #Secrets of the Vault Quest Chapter 1 #The Journey Begins Category:Databank Category:Guides